The Host Club's Dark Secret
by Storyguy567
Summary: [Some OOC][T for violence][Hints of Haru x Kyo] Underneath the entertainment and cosplay, the host club is actually hiding a terrible secret. What is it? And what will happen when Haruhi finds out? Will she succumb to the dark second world her friends live in? Or will she managed to bring the ones she cares about back to the light? Please review!
1. I

**Warnings: This is my first Ouran fic. I'm writing it while still watching the anime. So, I don't know the characters as well yet. Just expect some OOC behavior.**

**Also, please review this story. I'm not one of those "review or no new chapter" people. It's just that I update my stories based on popularity. The stories getting the most reviews will be updated first.**

**Disclaimer: I am required by law to inform everyone that I do not own **_**Ouran High School Host Club**_**.**

* * *

_**The Host Club's Dark Secret**_

**I**

Haruhi Fujioka cursed as she ran to the prestigious Ouran Academy. She cursed under her breath; of course her alarm had to break today. Luckily, she didn't oversleep _too badly_. If she sprinted (which she was), she might be able to make it. She didn't bother calling any of her friends in the Host Club because they were probably already at the school.

Also…she hated the idea of being further indebted to them. Especially Kyoya Ootori, who would surely dangle her already massive debt above her head.

Haruhi was running so fast, she didn't see someone step out onto the path in front of her. By the time she realized what had happened, it was already too late; she had bumped into the man in front of her and fell backwards.

The girl looked up to see who she bumped into. It was a man. He was very tall and wore all black. A long, buttoned, black coat and black pants and shoes. In his hands was a slender black cane (although he looked much too young for one). He had pale skin, ruffled silver white hair, and gray eyes, yet he looked to be in his 30s. Haruhi was vaguely reminded of Nekozawa-san.

"Oh I'm so sorry." He spoke in a deep baritone of accented Japanese. He obviously was a foreigner. He extended his free hand to her which she accepted to pull herself back up.

"It's okay, I'm the one who ran into you." Haruhi took the blame as she stood up. "I was too rushed to see where I was going."

"Well, I appear to be in the wrong place at the wrong time." The stranger spoke. "Had I not been lost, you wouldn't have run into me." He chuckled.

Haruhi nodded. "You're lost?" She asked. "Maybe I can help you. I'm not from around here myself but I know the area well enough." She offered.

"That would be so kind." The tall pale man replied. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a tourist map of Japan, showing popular hot spots and tourist traps, as well as a real map of Japan. "I've been using both maps together." He explained.

Haruhi nodded. He pulled a pen out of her jacket pocket and marked a spot on one of the maps. "This is where we are right now." She explained. She drew a line, tracing the path along roads and streets. "Follow this route just north of here, and you should get back to the city."

"Thank you Miss…" the man stopped, realizing he didn't know the girl's name.

"You can call me Haruhi." She smiled.

"And you may simply address me as-"

"HEY HARUHI!" A pair of voices shouted in unison, cutting off the suave stranger.. Said girl turned her head to see the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, making a dash straight for her.

"There you are!" Hikaru said.

"Hurry up." His brother finished.

"You're gonna be late." They completed in unison.

The girl nodded. "Okay. I'm almost done. I was just helping someone with directions." She turned back to the tall stranger only to find he had vanished. "That's odd." The girl pointed out. "Where did he go?"

"Who knows?" Hikaru asked.

"He probably started following your directions already." Kaoru said, answering his brother's question, and seemingly completing their collective thought.

Making sense, Haruhi nodded and turned to her troublemaking friends. "Well then, we should hurry before the first bell rings." She smiled. The twins got on either side of her and walked along with her into Ouran Academy. What Haruhi didn't notice was the serious and worried look the twins exchanged.

* * *

After classes for the day had ended, everyone had gathered in Music Room number 3 for Host Club. Despite the unusual morning she had, the afternoon passed by pretty normally for Haruhi. Tamaki was over-the-top and melodramatic. Kyoya was scary. The twins were mischievous. Honey was cute. And Mori was quiet. They all played their parts perfectly as they entertained female customers.

But, despite how things appeared on the surface, today was anything but normal. Before Host Club began, and certainly before Haruhi showed up, the Hitachiin brothers informed Ouran's infamous Shadow King that they needed to hold a meeting after club ended… a meeting that didn't require the Host Club's secret princess.

After Host Club ended, Tamaki walked up to Haruhi. Said girl looked up from her cleaning. "Is something wrong senpai?" She asked the violet-eyed blonde.

He shook his head. "Not at all. All of us are gonna be busy after we're finished today, so none of us we'll be able to take you home." He lied flawlessly. "But I'm gonna have a car stop by to pick you up."

The girl smiled and shook her head. "That's okay senpai." She said. "If none of you can take me home, I'm perfectly fine walking. It's no trouble. Really."

"I won't stand for it!" The king exclaimed melodramatically. "I won't have my daughter suffer the toil of walking! If it were up to me your father, you'd be carried wherever you go."

"Except you're not my father." The first year said flatly.

In typical fashion, Tamaki slithered off into a corner and curled up. "Mommy!" The blond screamed to his best friend and vice president. "Our daughter doesn't love me!" He said with his usual dramatic flair.

Sighing, Kyoya decided to play into his friend's little fantasy. "She's growing up." He explained. "Part of growing up is letting her go."

"Never!" He yelled, rising to his feet. "It doesn't matter how old she gets, my daughter will always need me!"

"Then why did she leave boss?" Kaoru asked, pointing to the spot where Haruhi used to be. Tamaki went wide eyed, acting as if he was rejected.

"Can you get serious?" Kyoya asked as he locked the door to prevent interruptions. "We have important matters to discuss."

"What's so important Kyo-Chan?" Honey asked as he cuddled his precious Usa-Chan.

"Ask the Hitachiin's." The Shadow King explained as he pushed his glasses up over his eyes, casting a glare over his eyes. "They are the ones who wanted to call this meeting."

And like that, the spotlight shifted to the pair of brothers.

"Well," Hikaru began, "we went outside this morning to wait for Haruhi, who was running late."

Kaoru continued for his brother. "When, we saw her outside the front of the school, she was talking to a stranger. Apparently, he was some lost tourist."

Honey squeaked and hugged onto Mori's leg. "Strangers are scary Mori-chan. Don't let them get me."

"You're safe." Morinozuka reassured his smaller cousin.

"That's the thing though." Hikaru went on.

"It wasn't a stranger at all." Kaoru picked up.

"It was a necromancer." They completed their thought in unison.

Everyone in the room gasped and went stiff. That news did not bode well.

"Are you sure?" Kyoya asked.

"How could we not be?" The little devils spoke in unison.

"Pale skin, white hair, grey eyes." Hikaru said.

"We know what Necromancers look like."

Honey's eyes widened in fear. "Why would Necromancers be in Japan?" The boy Lolita ducked behind Mori's legs.

"Isn't it obvious?" Kyoya asked the Host Club. "They're looking for it." He then turned to his blonde friend. "Are you sure you weren't followed in Paris when you went to get it?"

The most surprising thing happened. Tamaki's purple eyes glowed a brighter shade of violet. As he opened his mouth, his canines extended downward. "Of course I made sure!" He hissed to his friend. "What kind of vampire would I be if I wasn't careful?"

Kyoya's eyes turned from charcoal black to crimson red. "Don't get defensive." The Shadow King and fellow vampire retaliated. "It's safe to double-check. It's just suspicious that you were in France getting the object, and now Necromancers are in Japan looking for it."

"If Tama-chan is so sure he wasn't followed," honey peeked out between Mori's legs, "maybe should call his grandmother."

"What does my oba-chan have to do with this?" The Host Club king asked. His fangs shrunk back into his mouth, but his eyes remained glowing.

"Well think about it." Honey suggested. "It's not exactly secret knowledge that the Suoh family has been tasked with guarding the object. I'd actually be surprised if someone didn't know. So, maybe your grandmother has seen necromancers too. If she has, than they don't know you hid it here, and they're just watching your family, waiting for someone to slip up and reveal its location."

"That's brilliant." Tamaki said. In less than a second he had his phone out, trying to contact his stone-hearted grandmother.

Honey meanwhile, let out a big yawn and rubbed his eyes…looking cute while doing so.

"Mitsukuni, have you fed today?" His protective cousin asked.

The tiny blonde shook his head. "Not yet Mori-chan. I was gonna wait until after Host Club."

Silently, the strong silent type took off his periwinkle jacket. He then unbuttoned the sleeve of the white button-up shirt all (male) students wore under their jackets, as per the uniform. He then held out his exposed wrist to his cousin. The tiny blonde grabbed his cousin's arm. His brown eyes turned golden yellow as his canines extended into fangs. He sunk his elongated teeth into his cousin's wrist and began drinking his blood. Mori didn't even wince.

While they were waiting from word from Tamaki, the Hitachiins turned to the set of cousins.

As always, Hikaru started the thought. "Hey, Mori-senpai, how come you let Honey-senpai feed from you?"

And Kaoru completed it. "Yet, you never let us near you?"

Turning only the slightest to face them, Mori's eyes turned yellow; not golden yellow like his cousin's, but more of an egg yolk color.

"Werewolf venom." Was his short response.

Before the twins could ask, Kyoya jumped in to explain further. "You know the story of the Haninozukas and Morizukas already." He began. "How the Morinozukas served the Haninozukas until their families intermarried. Well, there's more to that story. You see," the Shadow King pushes his glasses back up, "the Haninozukas were a clan of vampires, and the Morinozukas were a clan of werewolves. The marriage that happened was a Morinozuka woman marrying into the Haninozuka clan. From that union, the Haninozuka clan bore the first (and believed to be the only) vampire-werewolf hybrids. Being born from that lineage, Honey-Senpai is one of a long line of hybrids. However, Morinozuka did not come from that lineage. He was born purely to the Morinzouka clan, so he's a pure werewolf."

"Uh, thanks for the history lesson." Hikaru deadpanned.

"But all we wanted to know is why we can't feed from Mori-san like Honey-senpai." Kaoru input.

"I'm getting there." Was Kyoya's reply. He cleared his throat and continued. "Much like vampires, werewolves can turn their victims into them by transferring their venom through a bite. However, in the past, it's been shown that biting from either party will not produce a hybrid."

"What? Why not?" The twins asked, now curious more than ever. It made sense though; of all the vampire clans, the Hitachiin clan was the youngest.

This time, Mori spoke, finally answering the question the twins wanted to know so bad. "Because werewolf venom is toxic to vampires."

Honey pulled away from his cousin's wrist, leaving two clean puncture wounds. "He's right." The boy said as he wiped his lips and shrunk his fangs back into his head. "Even in very small doses, werewolf venom can kill a vampire. But, me being a hybrid, I already have werewolf venom in my blood." He latched around the taller man's waist and hugged him tight. "So, I can feed from Mori-chan without worrying about getting poisoned or hurt."

"Why didn't you just say so?" The twins asked in unison.

"We didn't need a history lesson…"

"Or a long-drawn out explanation."

Tamaki finally hung up his phone and turned to the group to relay the information he had just received. "According to my grandmother, necromancers have been snooping around the Suoh estate as well." He explained.

"Well, it seems Haninozuka-san's theory is becoming more and more plausible." Kyoya realized.

"What do we do?" Mori asked.

"Well, we can't do anything really." The Shadow King sighed. "We know they're here, and we know they're snooping. But, they probably don't realize that we're onto them yet." He looked to his fellow vampires and werewolf. "If you see a necromancer, don't engage them." He said, but it sounded like an order. "An attack would give away the element of surprise. It would also let them know we're onto them. They would probably get really violent and slaughter innocents all around the city. We can't have that. We must stick to secrecy and discretion as our clans, and all the vampires and werewolves of the world have for centuries."

The Host Club nodded at their vice president's speech. "However," he continued, "if they attack first, you are allowed to retaliate."

Despite the fact that a plan was forming, the air was thick with tension and worry. Never had their vampiric nature been so close to interfering in their normal lives. And then, another question struck. One that hung thick in the air. One that no one dared ask aloud.

_What about Haruhi and her safety?_

* * *

The necromancer who Haruhi had accidentally bumped into that morning stood in a darkened room. It was so dark in fact, that he was the only thing visible; for a spotlight shone down upon him. Everything else was bathed in shadow.

"So," an accented feminine voice sneered at the man, causing him to flinch, "you failed to complete your mission."

"On top of that," a second female voice said, "you were discovered by the Hitachiin twins, compromising our mission here."

"Forgive me masters." The man in black stuttered. He fell to his knees in cowardice.

A third woman's voice cut through the shadows. "Your mission was to spy upon Tamaki Suoh in the hopes that he would lead us to what we desire. Instead, you failed your mission by getting discovered. And you may have possibly compromised our entire purpose here."

"Master, please give me another chance!" The man begged, bowing to the shadows all around him.

"In the past, you faithfully served our master." The first voice spoke.

The third one continued. "However, you have proved to us to be nothing but a miserable failure."

"Time and again, we have given you chance after chance," the second voice finished, "and you have wasted them. Well now, you receive no more chances."

"We wash our hands of your failure!" They completed in unison.

The necromancer attempted to scream, but it all happened so fast that a sound didn't escape his lips. He was swarmed and surrounded by three figures. When they pulled away, the necromancer fell to the ground, a withered husk of his former self. He was sunken and pulled back tight, showing off all of his bones. On his neck were three sets of two puncture wounds (totaling up six).

The figures who attacked him were the source of the voices. Women. Beautiful woman. They all had pale skin, and bright glowing pink eyes. Out of each of their lustfully blood red lips, long fangs dripped with blood. Their faces and cheeks and chins were covered in the crimson life force. Slowly, their eyes faded from bright, glowing, demonic pink to a dull, bloody red.

The one on the left had silvery blonde hair which hung down her back in loose wavy curls. She wore an elegant dark green empire style dress that showed off what a curvaceous figure she truly was. The sleeves extended to her wrists, wrapping around her arms tightly.

The woman on the right crimped black hair. Around her curved, seductive body was a vibrant red column style dress the hugged her legs. On her left shoulder, the dress was sleeveless; leaving her arm bare, save for a red glove the reached past her elbow. On her right shoulder, the dress reached up (creating a toga style) and formed a tight fitting sleeve around her right arm.

The one in the middle of them both had the same qualities as the other two—red eyes, sinfully red lips, and pale skin. She had straight black hair that hung down low past her back. She was distinguished by the beautiful dark purple trumpet style gown she wore on her curved body; once it hit mid-thigh, it flared outward. The seam was split in the front, and one of her beautiful pale legs stuck out of it. Around her hips were lairs of translucent tulle that created a flowing effect to her gown. Behind her, a train of fabric slithered. Around her arms, purple sleeves stretched out to the ground.

"This complicates things." The one in the middle, the leader, spoke.

The blonde turned to her. "But we have other agents. We're watching the Suoh family at all times."

The one on the right cut in. "It doesn't matter. If they one of the necromancers, we're compromised. We've lost the element of surprise. We might as well give up now."

"Hush both of you!" The purple-clad woman spoke, raising her hand to silence them; her sleeves flowed elegantly around her arms. "I said this complicates things. Complications are no reason to give up."

"What do you suggest we do?" The blue wearing blonde asked.

The leader stepped forward and gazed to the sky. "Nightfall is almost upon us." She said, changing the subject. "Let us feed tonight. And tomorrow, we will come up with a new plan."

The other two nodded. All three then jumped up into the air. In a flurry of expensive, elegant fabric, the three vampire woman took off in all different directions, being swallowed by the shadows.

* * *

**So what did you all think? Tell me in a review.**

**Gotta say, I felt it got really weak at the ending. Oh well, I'll try better next time.**

**What did you think of the Host Club being vampires (and a werewolf)? This is not gonna be some **_**Twilight**_** crap, don't worry. I'm gonna try and stay as true to the vampire mythos as possible. Next chapter, I'm going to try and explain the sunlight thing.**

**So please review. I'm really curious to see what people think.**


	2. II

**Warnings: This is my first Ouran fic. I'm writing it while still watching the anime. So, I don't know the characters as well yet. Just expect some OOC behavior.**

**Also, please review this story. I'm not one of those "review or no new chapter" people. It's just that I update my stories based on popularity. The stories getting the most reviews will be updated first.**

**Disclaimer: I am required by law to inform everyone that I do not own **_**Ouran High School Host Club**_**.**

* * *

_**The Host Club's Dark Secret**_

**II**

Yoshio Ootori sat in his office. Currently, the CEO was on the phone discussing an important business merger. But that was Yoshio: business, business, business.

The front door opened and Yoshio's third son, Kyoya, walked into the room. Being absolutely silent, he walked across the room and sat down opposite his father. The powerful CEO shot his third son a glare as if he was being interrupted, but Kyoya remained silent and waited for his father to finish his phone call.

After fifteen minutes of sitting, it was obvious that Yoshio wasn't going to be done any time soon. So, Kyoya did the only thing he could think of… make his father end the call. Quickly, the Shadow king got his phone out, and typed out a text. He then held his phone out to his father for him to read it.

Not missing a beat, Yoshio leaned forward to read the text, while continuing his call. The older man's eyes widened at the message on the screen:

_Necromancers spotted at school. Also following the Suoh family. They're looking for it._

Quickly, the Ootori patriarch spoke into the phone. "Let me call you back." He spoke quickly and hung up.

"Are you sure Kyoya?"

The third son nodded. "Yes father. The men that were spotted all carry the distinct traits of necromancers: white hair, pale skin, and grey eyes. Were it just one or two random meetings, I would deem it coincidental. But the sightings in the last few hours have been too numerous. They're here for the item. I'm sure of it."

"Are you sure it's safe?" He asked.

Kyoya nodded. "The entire Suoh family has reported sightings, not just Tamaki or his father. They know we have it, but I'm sure they don't know where it's hidden. If they did, they'd have stormed Ouran by now."

"I don't like this." Yoshio stood up and looked out the window behind his desk. "I mean, at least with one of us, it would be safe. But, keeping it in Ouran…" he trailed off. "It's practically exposed."

"We both know the necromancers would expect us to keep it close." The Shadow King paused. "Don't worry father, with Tamaki's help, I've taken the utmost precautions in protecting the item."

The Ootori patriarch sighed as he turned back to his son. "What of the White Witch?" He asked.

Kyoya looked down. If there was one thing he hated more than anything else in the world, it was disappointing his father. "Nothing." He said. "None of my agents have found anything." He looked up. "It is possible that the current incarnation of the white witch is unaware of her powers, and they have, most likely, not manifested yet."

"I want you to double your efforts." Yoshio took off his glasses to clean them. "Should the Necromancers get it, you know things will get out of hand. The White Witch will be the only thing that can stop them."

Kyoya stood up from his seat and bowed. "Yes father."

* * *

At the Haninozuka estate, Honey and Mori were practicing martial arts and swordsmanship in the Haninozuka family's private dojo. Although the two third-years were renowned for their combat skills, they continued to train… practice makes perfect after all.

Mitsukuni ran his taller cousin, swinging his wooden bokken, only to be blocked by Takashi. Mori used all his strength to push his much stronger cousin back.

"Again." Was all Mori said.

Following his cousin's instruction, Honey ran at him again, swinging blow after blow, only to be blocked repeatedly by Mori. On and on it went like this for a good two or three hours; it was midnight when they finally stopped.

The two boys were far from exhausted—being a werewolf and a werewolf-vampire hybrid did have its benefits, such as increased stamina—but it was time to turn in. They still did have to go to school in the morning after all.

As they were cleaning up, Mori's nose twitched as he sniffed the air. The scent of the Haninozuka grounds, and family, had a familiar aroma to him. However, the wind carried a new aroma to him, something foreign and invasive. It smelled like…death.

"Mitsukuni." The Morinozuke turned to his cousin.

The small blonde nodded. "I smell it too Takashi-chan." He turned to his cousin. "What should we do?"

Mori grabbed one of the katanas that decorated the wall of the dojo. "You go to the house. I'll take care of it." He said.

Outside, a figure wearing all black walked across the rooftop of the Haninozuka family dojo. Given the curvaceous shape, it was clearly a woman. She was dressed in a long black overcoat that was buttoned over her front. Black, high-heeled boots clicked on the rooftop. She had wavy ghost white hair, pale skin, and grey eyes that seemed to illuminate in the moonlight.

This woman was a necromancer.

"Yes yes," she spoke into a cell phone, "I'm at the Haninozuka estate now. It's just a simple recon mission. For all we know, the Suoh's are trying to throw us off by hiding it with one of their friends. I'll keep you notified of my findings." She hung up her phone and put it away, completely unaware that the Morinozuka boy jumped up on the roof behind her.

"You know it's quite rude to sneak up on a lady." The woman spoke without turning around, revealing that she knew Takashi was there.

"You have no business being here Necromancer." Was all he said. He drew the katana from its sheath and tossed the holster aside, wielding the blade in both hands.

"Actually I do." The woman said, turning around. "You see, your little Suoh friend stole something that belongs to my masters."

"Leave these grounds." Mori warned. If at all possible, his voice got lower, a hint of danger lurking within his words.

The woman unbuttoned her long black coat, pulling it aside. Underneath, she wore …more black: a simple, black, long-sleeve shirt and black leather pants. At her hip was a sheathed sword. "I'm not leaving until I do what I came here to do." She retorted. She drew her two-sided blade (as opposed to the one-sided blade of Mori's Katana).

The two stood on the rooftop, staring one another down, and waiting for the other person to attack first. It was a complete standoff. The wind itself only whispered as it watched.

The necromancer woman jumped into the air, raising her blade above her head. Mori quickly jumped back, dodging her blow. Mori ran to strike at her, but the necromancer was too quick, blocking his blow with her blade. On and on it went like this, the clash of metal filled the silent air of the night.

The two were deadlocked, bladed pushing against each other with a supernatural brute strength. Wanting to break the deadlock, Mori lifted his knee and forced it into the woman's stomach. The necromancer lurched, hunching over.

The white haired woman growled out as she looked up at her opponent. Now, the kiddy gloves were coming off. She lowered her sword in her left hand. Her right hand began to glow green and an emerald fire burst in the palm. She thrust her hand forward at the boy, releasing the green energy at him.

Takashi got down to his knees and bent his back into a limbo-like pose as the orb of green energy flew by above him. Behind, the fireball collided into a tree. The tree began to whither and crumple before finally turning to dust, as if it had lived an entire lifetime in twelve seconds.

Mori ran at the woman again. She conjured up another emerald fireball and threw it at the boy. Moving too fast to get out of the way, Mori raised his Katana to block the blow. The energy ball shattered against his blade, which became a victim of the spell. Rapidly, the blade began to brown and rust before it deteriorated into dust. Growling, Mori tossed the now useless weapon aside.

"It's a pity." The woman said sheathing her sword. "That was such a fun fight. Too bad you made me play dirty." Both her hands now held glowing green fireballs.

Mori only growled out. If this necromancer wanted to bring out the big guns, then Mori could as well. His eyes turned bright yellow as he growled out. His teeth looked sharper, more pointed. His nails extended outward, forming sharp claws. The young man got on his hands and knees and bounded forward with a growl, unleashing the power of the Morinozuka werewolf clan.

The necromancer moved to cast her spell at the boy, but he was too quick for her. He grabbed her wrists and held them up, his sharp claws dug into her arms, drawing blood. The woman refused to cry out in pain

"You won't find it." Mori said. And with that, he opened his mouth wide, full of razor sharp teeth. He lunged forward and bit deep into her shoulder. This time, the pain was too much for the woman and she screamed out. Blood burst out and filled Mori's mouth as he bit deep into her. He pulled back and bit a second wound into her.

Over and over, Takashi bit into her, tearing her apart. He knew that if he left her alive, the werewolf venom would flow through her veins and turn her.

Taskashi released the bloodied corpse and let it drop like a rock. He panted, exhausted as he his eyes faded back to their dark black. His nails shrunk back into his hands and his teeth returned to normal.

With his clothes and body drenched in blood, Mori turned back and headed to the Haninozuka house to tell his cousin and family about what happened.

* * *

_Haruhi opened her eyes to a crystal blue sky. This, she found odd as she fell asleep in her bed last night. Sitting up, she looked to see that she was in a field of flowers. A gentle breeze blew, causing her hair to cascade down in front of her face._

…_wait. What? Haruhi brought her hands up and ran them down her hair. It seemed to have grown to its original length overnight._

_She rose to her feet to see that she was in a long elegant gown. Huh? Those weren't her pajamas. Was this a sick joke? Was someone screwing with her?_

_Exploring the field of flowers, Haruhi noticed butterflies touching down daintily upon the flower petals. The odd thing was that they were glowing. Butterflies don't glow. The girl got down on her knees to take a closer look, only to see that they weren't butterflies._

_They were fairies._

"_Am I dreaming?" Haruhi finally asked herself. Fairies didn't exist. She was interrupted from her thought process when all the fairies in the field flew up into the sky. They all fluttered around her as they vanished into the sky._

_When she looked back down, Haruhi saw she wasn't alone in the field. In front of her was a woman in a long white gown. She had her back turned to Haruhi, who saw her long brown hair slither down her back._

"_Who are you?" Haruhi asked._

"_You've turned into such a strong, beautiful young woman Haruhi."_

_Haruhi's eyes widened. That was a voice she knew all too well who that voice belonged too. Someone she hadn't seen in a long time._

"_Mom?" The girl asked hesitantly._

_The woman turned around, showing the beautiful face of Kotoko Fujioka, Haruhi's dead mother._

_The woman gave her daughter a warm smile. "I've missed you so much my daughter."_

"_Mom!" Haruhi exclaimed as she ran to her. She tried her best to hold back her tears and stay strong, like she did all her life._

_Kotoko got down on her knees in front of her daughter and wrapped her in an embrace. "I'm here now sweetie."_

"_I thought I'd lost you." Haurhi said sadly._

"_My dear Haruhi, I'm always watching you. Even in death, I'm by your side." She paused. "That's why I came here."_

_Haruhi pulled out of her mother's embrace and looked up at her. "What do you mean?"_

_Kotoko gave her daughter a sad smile. "I can't tell you everything, no matter how badly I wish too." She told her daughter. "But some things, you have to discover yourself."_

"_Mom?" Haruhi asked, getting more confused. "What are you talking about?"_

"_I can't tell you everything now Haruhi, there is too much you wouldn't understand." She rubbed her daughter's cheek. "All I can say is that you are destined to perform great things." She explained._

_Suddenly, she stood up. "Mom?" Haruhi asked._

"_I can't stay any longer." She frowned. Suddenly, Haruhi felt a dragging sensation as if she was being pulled away from her mother. "Mom!" She cried._

"_You'll be okay Haruhi." Kotoko said as she got farther and farther away. "I'm sure of it."_

_The last thing Haruhi saw was her mother turn into a flock of doves which flew away._

_Then blackness swallowed her._

* * *

"MOM!" Haruhi gasped as she bolted upright. Panting, she looked around to see that she was in her room.

"It was just a dream." She told herself. But the odd thing was, it didn't feel like any other dream she had before.

The loud buzz of her alarm pulled the young woman out of her thoughts. Shutting her clock off, she sighed. Putting the dream in the back of her mind, Haruhi got out of bed and began getting ready for school.

All morning the dream was nagging at her.

* * *

**So what did you all think? Tell me in a review.**

**So please review. I'm really curious to see what people think.**


	3. III

**Warnings: This is my first Ouran fic. I'm writing it while still watching the anime. So, I don't know the characters as well yet. Just expect some OOC behavior.**

**Also, please review this story. I'm not one of those "review or no new chapter" people. It's just that I update my stories based on popularity. The stories getting the most reviews will be updated first.**

**Disclaimer: I am required by law to inform everyone that I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

_**The Host Club's Dark Secret**_

**III**

The three elegant vampire women in their beautiful gowns met again in their dark lair.

"Did either of you find anything?" The straight haired woman clad in purple spoke.

The blonde wearing green answered first. "I found nothing Adela."

The leader, Adela turned to the other black haired woman in red. "What of you Elisabeta?"

"Nothing." The other woman shook her head. "I noticed something interesting at the Ootori estate however."

"What?" The blonde asked.

"Well Cornelia," the woman spoke to the blonde, "if you wouldn't interrupt me, I would tell you!" She scathed. "I heard a conversation between the father and the son." She said. "They know about the necromancers."

The leader, Adela, ran to her. "What did you say?"

"They know the necromancers are in Japan!" Elisabeta repeated. "However, they don't know they serve us. We still retain some element of surprise."

"But for how much longer?" Adela asked. "We hide in the shadows, looking for what was stolen from us. How much longer can we hide? "

"There's something else." Elisabeta said.

"What?" Adela, the leader, asked.

"The Suohs are guarding it—as they have since they were given it—but the Ootoris are looking for the White Witch now."

At the mere utterance of those words, Adela's blood red eyes flashed a glowing shade of pink. "What!?" She growled out. "The White Witch was killed centuries ago."

"But you're unsure." The blonde, Cornelia, said. "We all know that the White Witch was the one who sealed it away. But if she died, her enchantments on it would have ended, and it would be in our possession again."

"Hush your mouth child!" Adela grabbed the younger blonde by the throat. "The White Witch is dead!" She affirmed. "I took her life myself!" Adela released the woman and vanished into the darkness. The other two women exchanged worried glances. In all their centuries of existence, their leader had never flown off the handle like that.

Needless to say, it was cause for concern.

* * *

Haruhi went through school in a daze. Despite her best efforts to push it out of her mind, last night's dream plagued her thoughts. Her mother's words rang in her head.

"There is too much you wouldn't understand. All I can say is that you are destined to perform great things."

Great things? Haruhi did get into a prestigious academy based only on her merits. She was on the fast track to getting into a good college. But it felt like there was something…more. There was also the nagging feeling that her mother was talking about something else.

"Hey Haruhi?" Tamaki's voice pulled her out of her thoughts. She turned to the blonde man.

"What is it senpai?" She asked distracted.

"You okay? You seem distant today."

She nodded. "Fine." She said flatly. "I've just been having an off day."

"Do you want to go home?" He asked her.

"I'll be fine." She put on her best smile. "Besides, I don't want Kyoya adding to my debt."

"Actually," the Shadow King spoke from behind her, shocking her because she didn't know he was there, "you're no good to us if you're ill. Go home and recuperate."

"Honestly, I'm fine." She stood up, slowly regaining her focus. "Having an off day doesn't mean I'm sick. I'm just having a really weird day."

"Is something bothering you?" The Host Club King asked. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Haruhi sighed, starting to get aggravated by the unnecessary parenting. "Really I'm fine, can we just start today?"

Kyoya nodded. "We'll be in the garden today." He explained to her. The host club began filling out of the room. "Take all the time you need to gather your thoughts, and come out when you're ready."

Haruhi nodded as Kyoya left the room with the others. She looked back out the window and watched as the Host Club sat up in the garden. She was concentrating on getting the dream out of her head; it was starting to get annoying.

Feeling like she finally pushed it out of her thoughts, Haruhi joined her friends outside.

* * *

The garden was lively with the squealing fangirls of Ouran Academy. Haruhi played her part and entertained the girls. All signs of being bothered by the dream were gone, at least temporarily. Even if it was bothering her, she showed no sign of it.

What Haruhi didn't notice was that each of the boys (except for Mori) would sneak off behind the flowers. What Haruhi didn't see was that each of the boys would feed off the female they took with them. Just enough to quench their thirst. Then, in the women's' vulnerable state, they would perform hypnosis (a skill capable by all vampires) to make them forget what had just happened.

The innocent Haruhi sat under a tree with a gaggle of fan-girls fawning over her, unaware that she was really a girl. Haruhi paid a compliment here and gave a flirtatious glance there and no one was the wiser (sans the Host Club of course).

As the group of girls gaggling over Haruhi left, said disguised girl heard what sounded like crying. Haruhi got up from her table to see a dark haired girl on her knees.

"What's wrong?" Haruhi asked as she kneeled beside the girl.

The girl looked up at her with big brown eyes. She held her hands up. In them were the remains of a mangled white rose, much different from the red roses that lined the hedges of Ouran's garden.

"I spent months growing the perfect rose for Tamaki-kun." She wept. "But I accidentally dropped it and it got mangled."

Haruhi looked at the ruined flower. She held her hands out. "Let me take a look." She said. The girl gave the rose to the Host. Haruhi examined it closely. "It's not that bad." She smiled. "We can still make it look good for Tamaki-Senpai." She reassured the girl.

Slowly, Haruhi began to fix the flower. She peeled away the petals that were too damaged to fix. Little did Haruhi know, is that the flower was actually re-growing in her hands. While Haruhi was trying to make the flower look presentable, it was growing back to its original state. It was all by Haruhi's doing… and she didn't even know it.

Haruhi held out the rose back to the girl. She thought she had merely repaired it, yet it looked so magnificent.

"Thank you Haruhi." The girl squealed and took the rose back. "It looks even better than before!" She got up off the ground and ran to give the rose to Tamaki. Haruhi smiled, just glad she could help.

From the distance, Kyoya had watched the entire scene. He couldn't believe what he saw. With his enhanced vampire sight, he watched the rose grow more magnificent in Haruhi's hands. He had people all over the earth looking for her, and she under his nose the entire time. There was no doubt about it.

Haruhi Fujioka is the White Witch.

* * *

_**Next time:**_

_**Haruhi:**__ Uh… Senpai? What on earth is going on?_

_**Tamaki:**__ Oh it's nothing Haruhi. Just that… we're vampires and you're going to help us prevent hell on earth!_

_**Haruhi: **__WHAT!? YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS! PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING!_

_**Kyoya: **__I'm afraid not. We're all vampires. For a very long time, we've been guarding and ancient power. We've been waiting for you Haruhi._

_**Haruhi:**__ Why does the strangest stuff always have to happen to me?_

_**Next time: **__Haruhi learned the truth about the Host Club, who she is, and what they've been guarding._

_**Tamaki: **__The Ouran Host Club will be waiting for you._

_**Everyone: **__We'll see you there_

* * *

**Yeah… the preview thing was based on the anime. What did you guys think of that?**

**Wow. I am not proud of this chapter. It's not that I think it's bad. It's that I think it could have been better. The part where Kyoya learns that Haruhi is the White Witch, I thought, could have been done a lot better. But what do you guys think?**

**And then my OCs. Adela, Cornelia, and Elizabeta. Usually, I like to keep my OCs the same nationality as the characters the anime is set in. However, that is being said those 3 are not Japanese. I'm not giving away their nationality, because that gives away the mystery.**

**So what did you all think? Tell me in a review.**

**So please review. I'm really curious to see what people think.**


End file.
